


Beat the Heat

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Tumblr: westallensmutweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry decide to beat the heat by taking a cold bath together…but of course things end up heating between them. Written for Day 6: Shower/Bath Sex Saturday of Westallen Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

Iris was convinced her body was about to combust into a ball of fire.

In the past week Central city had been held in the grips of a powerful heatwave. In a few short days the temperature shot up to nearly 104 Fahrenheit. Most of the residents in Central avoided going outside during the day if possible. The heat of the day making it unbearable to function in. Even when the sun went down at night the heat lingered oppressively in the air.

For Iris simply walking from her car to her townhouse was a test of strength. The rays from the sun pummeled Iris unrelentingly white hot heat. Sweat covered her entire body making her sticky and gross. The air so dry it was hard to breathe. She could barely think straight in this heat.

The second she stepped inside the house Iris nearly cried with relief. Without even thinking Iris fingers started to tug at the buttons of her blouse. All she cared about was the desperate need to get out of her clothes. Even her light cotton blouse felt like a tight straight jacket.

She needed to cool down immediately. Or else she feared she would melt into a puddle. All she wanted was to submerge herself into something cold. And also something feasible since she doubted her fantasy of getting a swimming pool filled with mint chocolate-chip ice cream was possible.

It was then a brilliant idea crossed her mind.

Fifteen minutes later Iris finished filling her bathtub with the coldest water possible. She even fetched ice-cubes from the freezer in the kitchen to toss in. Never had Iris taken her clothes off faster then in this moment. A expression of pure bliss crossing Iris’s face when she lowered herself into the water. The second her overheated body was surrounded by the freezing cold water Iris felt as though she ascended into heaven.

Iris settled happily into the bath with no plans to leave anytime soon.

“Hey, whats going on here?”

Iris lifted her head to see Barry still in his Flash suit standing in the bathroom doorway. His green eyes wide with shock as he took in the sight of her sitting in a bath. Considering how hot it was outside the idea of her taking a bath must seem crazy.

“Cold water,” Iris explained with a smile. “Very, very cold water.”

“That sounds amazing,” Barry leaned against the doorway looking exhausted. “Can I join you?”

“Of course,” Iris inclined her head in an invitation.

Barry walked into the bathroom giving Iris a closer look at his sorry state. The heat of the day had turned Barry into a complete mess. His auburn brown hair was slick with sweat with loose tendrils plastered to his forehead. The pale skin of his neck and face were flushed a dark red from being confined in the suit and being out in the heat for too long.

Since the start of the heatwave Barry had complained constantly that he was melting away in the tight reinforced red leather while running around the city. Cisco had tried to make the suit lighter but Barry still felt like he was a slowly roasting chicken by the end of the day.

Iris watched as Barry took of the gloves then started to work on the top half of the suit. A sigh of relief escaping him when he peeled the red leather jacket off. The skin of his chest and back were bright red from being encased in the suit. She couldn’t help but shamelessly appreciate the sheen of sweat across Barry’s abdomen and chest. Despite sitting in freezing cold water Iris felt heat flare up in her stomach watching Barry undress.  

Once entirely naked Barry made his way over to the bath. Iris scooted forward to give him room to slip behind her. Barry slowly sunk down into the cold water of the bath. Iris giggled at the long drawn out moan he gave out. His long legs coming up along her sides, his body stretching out behind her when he fully submerged.

“Better?” Iris asked.

“God yes,” Barry sighed out. “This is such a genius idea.”

Iris turned around to be face to face with him. Her smaller body sliding perfectly into his lap. Her hands reached out to gently cradle the side of his face. Barry closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure at the feel of her cold hands touching the warm skin on his face.

“You’re so hot baby,” Iris ran her hand across his forehead sweeping back his hair.

“I know I'am,” Barry smirked at her.

“I didn’t mean that,” Iris playfully hit his chest. “Though yes, you are that kind of hot too.”

Her hands slid down his chest to feel the heat radiating off his skin.

“You on the other hand feel amazing,” Barry’s hands swept up Iris’s sides. “Your skin is all smooth, and cold and perfect.”

His eyes dipped down to Iris’s naked chest. His gaze lingering where the cold water of the bath had made Iris’s nipples harden. His green eyes darkening the longer he looked at her.

“Isn’t cold water suppose to cool down desire?” Iris teased while shamelessly wiggling her butt in Barry’s lap.

“I think I’m immune to that,” Barry said looking a little bashful. “I’ve been taking a lot cold showers since I was a teenager…when I wanted to…you know not react to thoughts of you.”

Iris’s body shook with giggles which made Barry’s cheek go red with embarrassment.

“Poor teenage Barry,” Iris pressed herself in closer till her chest was flushed with Barry’s.

“Poor college Barry,” Barry said in a voice that dropped an octave. “Poor twenty-something Barry and so on.”

“Are you saying that you’ve been sexually frustrated for decades?” Iris started to press kisses down his neck.

“Uh well,” Barry tilted his head back to give her better access. “Not until we got together.”

“That’s a lot of cold showers,” Iris nibbled on his earlobe.

Iris couldn’t help but grin when she felt a familiar press of hardness against her inner thigh. Barry wasn’t kidding when he said cold water didn’t effect him.

“Iris,” Barry hands moved through the cold water to wrap around her waist. “God that feels good.”

“Bout to feel even better,” Iris’s hands slipped down between their bodies. Her fingers lighting grazing across his rib cage and down to his hip bone.

She watched with great satisfaction as the breath hitched in Barry’s throat. His head tilted back against the rim of the tub as he let out deep moan. His eyes fluttering shut as Iris’s fingers grazed along the taunt muscles of his stomach. She had to admit she got a sense of power knowing she could effect him this way. Not even cold water seemed to hinder him reacting to her touch.

“Maybe I should stop,” Iris whispered playfully in his ear. “I know you don’t want to get any hotter right now.”

Her fingers lightly curled around his hardened cock.

It was the ‘please’ that passed through Barry’s lips that made Iris stop her teasing.

Her hand tightly wrapped Barry. Slowly she pumped her hand up and down his cock. Making certain to squeeze when she reached the tip the way Barry liked it. She knew exactly how to trace her fingers across his most prominent veins and ridges of his cock.

She loved this kind of intimacy that existed between them. Loved that she knew every inch of his body. Or how to make him come undone with the mere touch of her hands. She especially loved that he knew the same things about her.

“God, Iris,” Barry moaned out. “I love you so much.”

Barry’s hands cold from the water moved across her body. Till they reached her chest to cup around her breasts. Thumb stroking across her hard sensitive nipples. Iris let out a surprising gasp that made her slip up in her rhythm in stroking him.

“Hands to yourself,” Iris scowled at him playfully.

“Sorry,” Barry grinned like he wasn’t sorry at all. “Couldn’t resist.”

Iris retaliated by tightening her grip on him. Her fingers gripping him even harder. And quickened her pace. Barry’s body tightened up in reaction. His breath coming out in short and strained pants. His face buried in her neck where he licked and sucked the skin there. Despite both being submerged in freezing water Iris could feel the heat that always existed between them.

“Come on baby,” Iris brushed her lips along Barry. “Come for me.”

Barry’s body started to lightly vibrate making the water ripple in small waves. His back arching even higher to get closer to her touch. He finally threw his head back letting out a loud shout of her name. Iris kept stroking him through his orgasm. Doing her best to draw out the pleasure for him. She kept going till she felt his cock soften in her hand and white stripes of his cum sullied the water.

Barry sagged against the bath tub boneless from coming down from his high. A wide dopey grin on his face. Iris was filled with such love for him in that moment. And couldn’t help cradling his face in her hands when she pressed gentle kisses to his chin and cheeks and nose.

“I think we need to take a cold shower now,” Iris nuzzled into Barry’s wet hair. “Now that you’ve ruined our bath.”

“Cold shower sounds amazing right now.” Barry turned his head to capture her lips in a kiss. “As long as you’re with me.”

 **A/N:** You guys get the dirty pun of the title? BEAT the heat? I crack myself up lol


End file.
